Sora Hoshino
Sora Hoshino is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE, and the last character of the Rainbow Trio. She is first introduced as a cameo character in Hikari Nijino's Win animation in Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL. The name "Sora Hoshino", and her main debut was given 4 more games later. Personality 歌やダンスも大変だけど、にじっ娘のリーダーとしてひかりとみらいの2人を支えるのが大変～！とぼやきながらも、いっつも笑顔で元気いっぱい。 Singing and dancing is quite tough, but she works hard to support Hikari and Mirai as the leader of the Rainbow Trio. Even though she'll occasionally complain, she's almost always smiling and full of energy. ''Music & Character page (Japanese) Sora Hoshino is the leader of the Rainbow Trio. Appearance Cutie Techno Pop In her debut in Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE, Sora has large upper ponytails with pink and aquamarine streaks (her streaks are also pink and blue in her early cameos). Her main attire is a white scarf and a blue and white dress. She has blue stockings with white-aquamarine boots. Her original color palette is confirmed again in ポリリズム, from the same game and kaleidoscopic in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. Sora's 2P color palette gives her lightly pale violet hair with pink and honeydew streaks and orange eyes. the top of her dress is jade green, her bottom gradient is yellow, and her shoe highlights and wristbands share the manners of her streaks. Cameos Sora, along with Hikari, make cameos in Mirai Yumeno's Ojama, Lose, and Win animations. Unlike Mirai's signature outfit, Sora is shown wearing a sky blue dress with three, white hearts on the center and matching fur sections on her neck and edge of her dress. She also have matching gloves, furry legwarmers, scrunchies, red, heart-shaped microphone, and pink shoes with yellow soles. Sora and the rest of the Nijikko members appear in Keigo's Lose animation, along with Keigo himself, Erika, Justice, and Mimi. Sora Hoshino gains a new costume, including a white hat with a black layer, a white, large shirt with a yellow sleeve on her right arm, a black layer underneath it with a matching choker, a light yellow wristband on her right, a skirt consisting of two more layers: one is the matching color of her sleeve and the other black with gray, thin stripes; and tacky legwarmers and shoes (the right leg has a yellow legwarmer with a white shoe and black sole, while the other is opposite, being a white warmer and a black shoe and white sole). Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Lapistoria:Lapistoria Music & Character page (Japanese) カレイドスコープのようにキラキラ輝く世界、 わたしたちの歌とダンスでいっぱいにしたいな☆ This sparkling kaleidoscopic world,'' we want to fill it with our music and dances.☆ Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Battle (Rainbow Trio) わーっ遅刻遅刻！！みらいに 怒られるよぉ～！…って、 私とポップンしたいの？う～ん… 遅刻のいいわけにしていい？ Waa, I'm late, I'm late!! Mirai'll be so angry at me~!...Do you want to Pop'n with me? At least then... I'll have an excuse for being late. NET Self Etymology Hoshino(星野): "Hoshi", was translates as "star", while "no" is roughly translated into "field". The two merge into "star field". Sora(空): The name translates as "sky". Trivia *On Judy's gallery section of the Pop'n Music 16 PARTY website, it seems that Sora's hair streaks are orange and chartreuse instead of pink and blue, like the Trio. Sora's design may be rejected if the streaks doesn't match Hikari's and Mirai's. **Sora's design is drastically revised in Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE, in order to change her streak colors into pink and blue (aquamarine as mistaken, also for Mirai's hair color). *Sora's birthdate is identical to Sigma's, Lithos', and Beartank's. *In Mirai Yumeno's Win animation, Sora's costume bores a reference to the popular Japanese magical girl character, Sailor Moon, especially her pose. *Despite of being the leader, Sora Hoshino is the last character to have her own debut song. *The three Nijikko members all have their surnames end with "no". **They also have mauve-colored eyes. *Sora Hoshino is the first Story Mode unlockable character whose portrait is not done in the new Lapistoria art style. Gallery Animations Sora hoshino.gif|Sora Hoshino's animation Merchandise Sora Hoshino Change Card.png|Sora Hoshino's Change Card Profile Sora sketch.gif|A sketch of Sora Hoshino in Judy's gallery section in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY References ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:AC Characters Category:The Movie Characters Category:Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE Category:Nijikko